Is This Love Wrong?
by treywantsdatass
Summary: Kagami Taiga was born of a mixed breed from a wolf and a vampire, causing him defects that would stay with him for life. But after rooming with an upperclassman named Aomine Daiki, he wanted to get over all of his handicaps just so that he can do everything with him. Because, in all honesty, who wouldn't crush on a big bad wolf?
1. Kagami Taiga

**I haven't watched or written fics about Kuroko no Basuke in a long ass time, so forgive me if the characters are a bit out of character.**

* * *

Kagami Taiga was used to a life of mockery, pity, and bullying.

It was because he was always the odd one out. And he couldn't fight to defend himself or his family like the other kids in Zenkatsu.

Zenkatsu was the land of the magical, where all mythical creatures and humans reside together, though in separate cities with big grudges that date back to millennials ago.

Long story short, Kagami's parents: Kagami Tachibana, an alpha wolf, had a forbidden love with a pureblood vampire loyalty which would be his mother: Hanamiya Sayuri.

It would be their forbidden love that many old mages and midwives would blame for the birth of Kagami Taiga.

What was so bad about Kagami Taiga?

He had been shunned by both of his parents' families because he was born not only half Alpha wolf and half Pureblood Vampire, he was born mute, and he was born with his two legs paralyzed and immobile. Because of the two dominant types of races in him, one would always try to dominate the other, causing poor Kagami to have seizures that he couldn't handle on his own.

Fortunately, his father's best friend was a healer and didn't see any flaw in their relationship or their child. The Himuro family were kind and accepting people and when their youngest son, Tatsuya witnessed Taiga trying his best to shoot a basketball into a neighborhood hoop, he knew they would have similar interests and immediately they became best friends and bonded like brothers. Kagami quickly learned to read and write in order to communicate with Himuro whenever he couldn't figure out the word in sign language and vice versa. It was a good childhood memory to have, especially since bad news had to eventually hit Kagami's ears.

Both of his parents were murdered by an unknown hate group when he was only five years old. It was all over the news, describing how clear the hate of their forbidden relationship was. The government did everything they could to find the perpetrators that would ruin the peace of the country, but to no avail, they were never found. The government put a hundred million kazi bounty for the murders if they were to be found, and the government made sure they kept an eye on Kagami 24/7, even going as far as to give him an enchanted ring to protect him from immediate danger.

Before they died, Kagami's parents wrote in their will to entrust his mother's most powerful katana that was infused with his father's unmatched strength, to Kagami. The katana was breathtaking, with a matte black sheath that was inscribed with silver artwork that explained his parents' fateful meeting and falling in love. The hilt had a pendant of a man and woman in an embrace on both sides. And the illuminating silver blade itself would make anyone speechless. The length of the blade was two meters, with a width of four inches, a thickness of two inches, a weight of three hundred pounds, and the blade was so sharp that even one slight touch could make you bleed for half an hour straight. Thanks to another family that were friends with the Kagami's and the Himuro's, there was an everlasting spell casted on the katana to give it one last special feature. Because of the katana's great abilities, there were people who would surely try to steal it, so the Garcia's had put a spell, causing anyone who wasn't Kagami Taiga a severe burn if they touch it no matter what item or spell they use to try and stop the burning sensation.

Regardless of all the physical protection he was receiving, no one could protect him from the emotional attacks of vicious words he would receive from his classmates. If children alone are honest, then the children of Zenkatsu were brutally honest. Surely, they would watch their mouths around their elders, but around each other, "watching their mouths" would temporarily be discarded from their dictionary.

Once he had started school, he had heard endless names being thrown at him. All of which, he cried. They called him a dumb useless mutt, a blind bat without wings, a stupid moron with no mouth, a weak wolf with no legs, and the list goes on.

Taking advantage of his muteness, because Himuro was a grade higher than him, he couldn't always be by Kagami's side, so Kagami kept all of the bullying to himself. Always pretending to be happy whenever Himuro's family asked how his day went.

As he moved on to middle school, where his growing into puberty would show, some boys would even take advantage of Kagami's handicaps of being mute and paralyzed in the legs to touch him in inappropriate places. And once again, Kagami would keep the sexual harassment to himself.

However, now that Kagami had turned sixteen, he was finally old enough to wield his mother and father's most loved sword, and he could finally leave the hometown filled with awful kids to study in the government's prestigious High School of Combat out in the capital city. He hears that the people there are more accepting because unlike the rural regions of Zenkatsu, the people in the city realize that it is already the 21st century and there is no need for a feud between races. Love between different races weren't frowned upon, nor were they looked highly upon either. Science and medical technology were more advanced there, so even if someone had turned blind, they could fix it.

Waiting for him at the front gates of the High School of Combat was Tatsuya, who waved and smiled enthusiastically as he ran to give Kagami a hug.

A bodyguard informed Kagami that they would move his things and his sword into his room. He bowed politely to thank them for all their hard work for looking after him ever since he was a child.

"Taiga, oh how I missed you. Being able to send only video spheres isn't as good as seeing the real man himself. But look at you! You're finally a high schooler and look at all of those muscles you've built while I was gone! And did you grow taller?"

Kagami let out a soundless laughter and smiled at his best friend, signing to him, " _Yes, if I could stand, I'd be at least five inches taller than you."_

Tatsuya pouted and crossed his arms, "That's not fair, my baby is growing up so fast while I'm staying this height for good. Damn you and your alpha genes!"

Kagami knew he was only kidding, " _Too bad~ Healers can only grow up to be that tall."_ He playfully stuck his tongue out, earning a slap to the head.

" _That hurt."_

"Serves you right for making fun of my height!"

" _How are you?"_

"Honestly, so much better. Nobody here is making fun of my looks or calling me a girl like back at home."

Wow, Kagami wouldn't have thought that Tatsuya was being bullied either. But it wasn't as severe as his bullying at least. As long as Tatsuya wasn't hurt badly, he's okay.

"In fact, I have quite the fanbase here. Apparently, there's a lot of handsome and cute guys here, so to make the girls' hard trainings seem worth it, the girls have started to rank u boys by our looks. And I'm in the top twenty~" Tatsuya says while winking at him.

Kagami stifles a laughter and Tatsuya looks at him, "Why are you laughing? What, you think it's weird that I'm all the way up there?"

Kagami nods and Tatsuya looks at him shocked. "How dare you?!"

Kagami smiles as he rolls in his wheelchair towards the school, trying to avoid Tatsuya's grip.

"I'm going to give you the wettest Willy you've ever had!"

The taller freshman tuck his tongue out as he rolled away from his best friend, until he accidentally knocked someone over. When the light blue-haired boy got up, Kagami quickly apologized, bowing his head several times. The small-framed boy dusted himself off and smiled, and to Kagami's surprise, the boy started to sign, " _I'm fine. People don't usually see me because I'm so quiet. I'm practically invisible."_

" _You can sign?"_

" _Yes. I come from a family of language masters, so I can sense what language everyone uses, and if I need to communicate, I can use magic to talk and understand in a different language."_

" _That's so cool! So, wait, you're not mute like me?"_

" _No. I just don't talk a lot."_

" _Do you mind if I ask to hear your voice?"_

The small boy had a little shock to get such a request, but then, he smiled, "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. What is your name?"

" _Kagami Taiga. I just started school today."_

"So you are a freshman?"

He nodded with a smile.

"Me too. Let's be friends."

Kuroko offered his hand for a shake and Kagami couldn't believe it. It was true! People were more accepting here! He gladly shook his hand and Kuroko was happy that he could make a new friend.

"I have to unpack my clothes, so I'll see you around, Kagami-kun."

He waved and went in the direction of the dorms.

Tatsuya finally decided to show up and shook Kagami by his shoulders. "Dude! I can't believe you just became friends with him!"

" _Why? What's wrong with him?"_

"There's nothing wrong with it. But look, every year, the freshman students get added into the school ranking of power and usually, because they are inexperienced, the freshmen would be at the bottom. But he's the only freshmen this year that is in the top twenty. Top twenty! And he's only a freshman!"

" _Wow! That's amazing!"_

"He's the talk of the school so if you're going to be his friend, be prepared for a lot of fangirling."

" _I'll try my best."_

"Oh yeah, let me show you to your dorm. Your roommate is quite interesting."

Tatsuya pushed him along to his room.

When he went inside, he was in awe. The dorm room, even though it was only for two people, if was huge!

"I heard your roommate is Aomine Daiki, and apparently you're replacing the sophomore that he beat to death last year. He's an alpha, so be quick to send me a distress signal if he tries to hurt you, okay? He hasn't come back to school yet because he loves being late, so don't expect seeing him until after all of your classes end. Well, I have class in ten minutes, so here's your schedule and good luck! I hope you make new friends!"

Tatsuya gave him a tight hug before waving goodbye.

After he left, then the realization started to hit him. " _I'm replacing a student he beat to death?! What have I gotten myself into?!"_

* * *

Kagami only found out that he had only special classes because of his disabilities and his special weapon. The only normal classes he had were academic class like math, science, history, weaponry, magic study, etc. But luckily, Kuroko was in all of his classes, so he didn't worry too much about meeting new people.

To his surprise, Kagami had quite the fanbase as well. Some girls were brave enough to approach him and call him cute, and asked him for permission to pet his pair of soft ears.

The students were very welcoming and didn't say anything about him being mute or paralyzed. In fact, they thought it was actually really cool.

The school was even nice enough to give him physical therapy classes with the best doctors to help him get over his paralyzed legs. As for his muteness, they say his voice will probably come with time, or not at all, but Kagami was already very happy and grateful with being able to cure his paralyzed legs and being able to learn how to walk.

After his last class of the day, Kuroko walked back to the dorms with Kagami and accompanied him to his room.

" _I heard you're in the top 20. That's amazing!"_

"Me? Well, I did get some vigorous training back in my middle school, so I guess it makes sense."

" _But still, that's amazing that you're up there with the upperclassmen."_

Kuroko smiled, "I think Kagami-kun, once you complete all of your physical therapy classes, you might be even stronger than me."

" _Oh no, I can barely hold my katana, let alone use it. So I won't be up there."_

"I'm sure you will. What is your student code? Kuroko asks as he pulls out an electronic device.

" _XXX-XXXX"_

"Where's your phone? So I can plug in my student code too."

" _What's a phone?"_

"It's a communicating device that the school gives to students so that they can call or text, or video chat with others in the school. Your phone should have the codes of all the teachers that you have and the codes of all of the infirmaries and campus security."

" _I don't know if I got one."_

"It's usually placed in your room before you arrive. Maybe it's in your room."

They kept walking until they reached Kagami's room.

"See? I think that's your phone on the desk there."

Kagami went to go get it and Kuroko turned it on for him. The screen lit up with words, "Welcome, Kagami Taiga" on it.

"You can always change the background on your phone if it's too boring for you. But I will teach you that another time. For now, I'll leave you to rest. Goodnight, Kagami-kun."

" _Goodnight."_

Kagami took a big sigh after Kuroko left, but he jumped when he heard the door open again. A big waft of alpha pheromones hit him like a wave, invading his senses and waking up his inner wolf.

The man had navy blue hair and dark skin, contrasting to his own bright red hair and creamy skin.

"Are you the new roommate? The name's Aomine Daiki. Just don't get on my nerves and we'll get along great."

Kagami thought to himself, " _Wow, what a jerk."_

He had no time to say more when he felt his seizure coming. He didn't have one in a long time, so having one now was making him panic more than he should be.

His breathing became ragged and he clutched at his chest, hoping to calm it down.

Aomine seemed to notice and turned to look at him. "Hey, are you okay?"

Kagami couldn't even give him a shake of the head when his body started to twitch of its own accord. He was convulsing in his wheelchair and Aomine got really concerned.

Kagami fell off of his wheelchair and onto the floor. Aomine quickly came to hold him, "Hey! What's wrong?! I should call for the nurse-"

Before he could reach in his pocket for his phone, Kagami grabbed Aomine's hand and held it to his chest.

That seemed to do the trick because Kagami's body slowly calmed down and became limp in Aomine's arms.

"Holy shit dude, you scared me! Was that a seizure?"

Kagami nodded weakly. He was surprised the man even knew what it was.

He was taken aback when Aomine decided to carry him and put him on his bed.

"Geez, they didn't tell me my new roommate would get seizures."

Kagami casted his eyes down apologetically.

He flinched when he felt Aomine playing with his wolf ear. "Wow… are you a mixed breed?"

Kagami nodded slowly, not wanting Aomine to stop.

"That's cool." He exclaimed as he continued to sit on Kagami's bed and play with his ear.

Kagami closed his eyes in bliss and leaned his head closer to Aomine when he decided to play with both of his ears and pet his hair.

He heard Aomine's deep chuckle and blushed. "You're like a dog."

Kagami was an amazement to Aomine because full werewolves don't have a pair of ears and a tail sticking out when they shift into their human form.

"You have a tail too?"

Kagami blushed even harder when Aomine reached for his tail and caressed it with such a gentle touch.

"I think we're going to get along okay. My last roommate was a fucking bloodsucker. That bastard could never shut his mouth. But I like you better already."

Kagami didn't know how he felt about that. He was happy that Aomine liked him, but he also didn't like how Aomine called his mother's races with spite.

"Woah!"

Kagami didn't even realize Aomine had left the bed until he saw him close to his sword.

"Is this yours? This shit is huge!"

Aomine was about to touch it when Kagami banged the wall as a warning.

"What? I can't touch it? Don't worry, I won't break it or anything."

Kagami wanted to scream to stop him, but he couldn't. The contact was inevitable and Aomine backed away quickly, yelling. "What the hell?! Why does it burn?! Fuck! That shit's vicious!"

Kagami motioned for Aomine to come to him. The alpha sat back down and Kagami held his burnt hand. Strangely enough, the burning sensation went away.

"So what? Only you can touch that? Why didn't you warn me?!"

Kagami hit the wall with his hand again to try and tell him that that was his way of warning him.

"Why can't you just yell at me to stop?"

Kagami pointed to his throat and opened his mouth.

"Hah? You got a sore throat or something?"

Kagami shook his head at how stupid this upperclassman was. He demonstrated some sign language and then Aomine understood.

"Oh~ you don't speak Japanese?"

Kagami facepalmed. He can't be kidding.

He reached for his phone and saw a note app and typed in clear kanji, " **I'm mute. I can't speak."**

"Oh~~~wait...you're mute?"

Aomine sort of felt a little bad now. He was expecting a mute person to speak to him and warn him.

"Sorry. What's your name?"

" **Kagami Taiga."**

"Freshmeat, right? I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

 **Yayyy first chapter finished! I hope that you like this! Reviews are welcome and highly appreciated!**


	2. Wakamatsu Kouske

**Im back! I hope you will start to like the plot more and leave a review after! :)**

 **Just sayin, there will be a LOT of side pairings (because that's what I like to do XD)**

 **WARNING: SMUT AHEAD (not aokaga smut, yet. Thats not going to be until way later on)**

* * *

Kagami didn't know what his teacher meant when he said he'll have to do something in return for getting special swordsmanship training.

Not until he saw towering giant with long purple hair standing in front of him, looking at him as if he wasn't important, and to emphasize that point, he was even eating chips as he looked down at him.

"Kagami, he will be your special instructor. Murasakibara is an expert at dealing with large swords for his age, and hopefully, you will become one too under his guidance."

Murasakibara is a junior, and for a human, he was damn tall. Standing at two meters high, Murasakibara is from a family of samurais, making him one of the top students, if not, the number one rank in swordsmanship.

The tall giant munched on his chips and shifted his attention to their teacher, "Sensei, you said there would be a sweet treat if I agreed to do this. Where is it?"

The teacher chuckled and looked at Kagami. He looked at the both of them confused on the situation. "I heard Kagami is an excellent baker."

Murasakibara stopped eating to turn and look at Kagami straight in the eyes. "Is that true, Kaga-chin?"

How did the teacher know that he knew how to make sweets?

Kagami nodded and a smile graced upon the purple head's face. "Great! Kaga-chin will make sweets everyday, right?"

Kagami turned to his teacher for an answer. "On the days he trains with you, yes. Feel free to use the kitchen in home ecs. Well, now that everything's settled, you should get started with the lesson, Murasakibara. I will come to check on you both."

"Hai~"

For a scary looking man such as him, he sure got tempted easily.

To make sure that his prize was going to be worth it at the end, Murasakibara put his chips to the side and dusted off the crumbs off of his hands. Then, he proceeded to tie his hair back with an elastic.

"Sensei said this is your sword replica," he said lazily as he pointed to a wooden and duller version of his katana that was leaning against the wall. "Wow~ it's as tall as me."

Kagami knew he couldn't pick it up right away, he tried picking up the real thing before, and 300 pounds was way more than he can handle with two arms. But he was shocked when he saw his senpai grab the replica by its hilt with one hand and lifted it up in a swift movement, placing the wooden replica on his shoulder. "Must be around 300 pounds, not that heavy."

" _Not that heavy?! He's crazy!"_

"But it's probably too heavy for you right now, am I right?"

Kagami nodded hurriedly, hoping that he wouldn't have to hold it so early into the semester when he still hasn't developed the strength yet.

"Well, I guess we can start from there then. Follow me, I will help you train your arm muscles."

Kagami did as he was told and followed the giant into a separate room that was filled with weightlifting equipment. And there, he spotted Tatsuya lifting up a few weights.

"Taiga!" Tatsuya dropped his dumbbells and ran over to the two. "What are you doing here?"

"Muro-chin, you know him?"

"Yes, he's my brother."

Kagami was elated that he could run into Tatsuya at least once during the school day.

" _You are learning swordsmanship too?"_

" _Yes. I'm glad we'll have this class together. Even though most of your time will probably be with Atsushi."_

" _Who's...Atsushi?"_

Tatsuya chuckled, " _This giant standing right next to us, stupid."_

"Woah~" The two stopped their little conversation when Murasakibara exclaimed out loud, "You guys are talking with just your hands. What~"

"It's called sign language, Atsushi. That's how Taiga speaks because he can't use his voice."

"Teach me, Muro-chin. I want to do that too."

Tatsuya let out a heartfelt laugh and gave a pat on the back to him, "I will, but make sure you don't stray away from learning to eat."

"Hmm," the giant had to contemplate it in his mind, "Then, maybe I won't learn it."

"Oh come on, Atsushi, try it! How else will you and Taiga communicate when I'm not around to translate?"

"Then, you can just stay by my side."

Kagami could've sworn he saw a blush sweep across his brother's face.

Tatsuya cleared his throat, "Um, well, you guys should probably get back to training. I will too. See you later, Taiga."

"Bye, Muro-chin~"

Tatsuya gave him a wave of the hand and returned to his training.

"Oh poop," the giant furrowed his eyebrows together, "How will I talk to Kaga-chin then?"

Kagami pulled out his phone and opened his note app and showed it to him.

"Oh~ texting? That's great!"

After getting over the whole language barrier thing, Kagami began to train under his senpai's guidance. Murasakibara wasn't as bad of a teacher he thought he was. He was just lazy when he wasn't motivated.

But making sweets after all of his practices with him? Ehhh, Kagami doesn't know if he has enough recipes to keep the giant satisfied.

* * *

Wakamatsu didn't know if it was as hidden as deep as the unknown creatures in the sea, or if it was showing as clear as night and day.

He was head over heels in love with his own damn annoying ass teammate: Aomine Daiki.

Wakamatsu is a human and when he first entered the prestigious high school, becoming a part of the basketball team was his ultimate goal in life. He went to the tryouts and ended up in the Touou division. He didn't mind because the uniforms are black and who doesn't like black?

Life was really enjoyable until the year after, when Aomine Daiki got admitted into the Touou division as well. That bastard never showed up for practice, but every single time he would call for a one on one against him, Wakamatsu would always lose. He hated that feeling and came to practice everyday just to show that lazy bastard not to mess around with a senpai. But to no avail, Aomine just kept on kicking his ass to the ground.

And how in the world did Wakamatsu fall for this jerk?

Well, let's say he owes him one.

Everyone knows the rumor of how Aomine beat his roommate to death. Wakamatsu was the cause of that.

Aomine's old roommate went by the name of Imayoshi Shoichi, a very annoying and mysterious vampire that always had on a creepy smile. He was the former captain of Touou.

One day, Aomine caught Imayoshi in the act of sucking the life out of Wakamatsu and beat him to a pulp.

Wakamatsu was very embarrassed that he couldn't defend himself even with all of the years of fighting classes he's had. Aomine awkwardly sat by his side and told him that it was okay to be caught off guard once in awhile.

Ever since then, Wakamatsu couldn't keep his eyes away from their division's ace.

Aomine himself doesn't realize that he started a new spark in his senpai, because he's stupid of course, but Wakamatsu hopes that it stays that way.

As per usual, Aomine didn't come into practice again and Momoi was complaining to him as per usual about it. From the corner of his eye, he saw their coach take an important phone call out in the hallway. He didn't bother to ask who it was. If it was pertaining to the team, he would let them all know.

Practice ended early because that phone call was really important and the coach had to go to the dean's office, which was very rare, considering that the sports coaches would usually only be allowed to report to their respective cluster bosses, and then those bosses would then report to their respective chairmen that were in charge of the various subjects such as sports, academics, etc. as a whole, and then _they_ would be the only ones allowed to report to the dean directly.

Wakamatsu was the only one left in the locker room, so he took his time to stay under the hot running water of the showers. He heard one of the lockers open, but paid no mind to it. Someone must've forgotten something.

But man oh man was he ever wrong about that.

He turned off the faucet and wrapped a towel around his waist, making his way to the Touou section of lockers. And he couldn't believe it.

The man putting way his things back into his locker was the man he thought was long gone.

"Hi ya, Wakamatsu. D'ya miss me?"

Imayoshi Shoichi.

"W-Wha-...What are you doing back here?!"

"To learn, of course. D'ya think I was dead for good? Vampires don't die from just getting beat up, ya know?"

Within a blink of an eye, Imayoshi was standing face to face with him and had his hands placed very low on his waist. Wakamatsu tried pushing the older off of him, but Imayoshi's grip was stronger than before. So strong that he was sure there was going to be a bruise when he let go. The former captain inched his nose closer to his exposed neck and took a big whiff.

"Ya blood smells tastier than last year. It must taste better when it matures with time, just like wine." Imayoshi licked a slight trail up the human's neck, scraping his teeth along his skin.

Wakamatsu felt like this was going to be a repeat and only managed to shove his face away. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Ya scent's been drivn' me crazy since I first met you as a freshman. It's about time you stop teasing me and let me at ya, don't cha think?"

"What?! No! Let go of me!" Wakamatsu struggled to break free from the vampire's grip.

"You humans are so cute. But you're especially cute."

Wakamatsu felt heat rising to his cheeks. "What's this? Are ya blushing from my compliment?"

"Wha- No!"

Imayoshi pushed him into the lockers and pinned his arms up above him with one hand, while using his free hand to trace a line from Wakamatsu's adam's apple down to his navel, and finally down to his hips where he clutched at his towel. "I've been living without you for too long. I need you, _now._ "

To much of Wakamatsu's surprise, he didn't bite him, but instead, he smashed their lips together in a sloppy kiss. He closed his eyes and lips tightly, but Imayoshi pulled his towel and threw it to the side, grabbing a hold of his member. He opened his eyes in shock and gasped at the coldness of his hands, giving Imayoshi access to stick his tongue inside. Wakamatsu felt light-headed and he couldn't breathe. When Imayoshi's tongue decided to graze the roof of his mouth, his body betrayed him. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he became hard, accidentally slipping out a breathless moan. Imayoshi broke away and put on his signature smile, "Enjoying this are we?"

"N-No! I'm not!"

"Don't lie to yourself, _Kouske_. You _love_ this."

He had no time to retaliate when his mouth decided to let out a surprised yelp. Imayoshi made his way to his nipple, giving it a flick of the tongue. To Wakamatsu's inner objection, that motion felt so good that his legs were trembling. Imayoshi knew, so he let go of Wakamatsu's wrist, that were now left with a purple bruise, and let his body fall onto his knees. "Heh, it's your turn now. Don't cha think?"

Before Wakamatsu could even ask what his senpai meant, Imayoshi went ahead to unbuckle his pants and let his monster out. He pushed the disgusting thing against Wakamatsu's lips. He turned away and closed his eyes in protest. Imayoshi's grin grew wider at the reaction, "Unless you want me to put this in another, more tighter, hole, I suggest you take it now. Of course, if you want it in the other hole, I'd gladly-"

"No! I'll...I'll do it."

Imayoshi grinned and ran his hand through his kouhai's hair. "That's a good boy. Don't use your teeth."

Wakamatsu had no experience in this area whatsoever, but he had to start, or else. Imayoshi nudged it against his lips again and the blond boy had no choice but to taste it. With his hands clenched into tight fists, he took one big lick at the tip, and then took a part of it into his mouth. Slowly, he bobbed his head up and down, avoiding contact with his teeth as he was ordered. "Go deeper."

"I...cadn't…" he managed to mumble out. Wakamatsu groaned in pain when Imayoshi roughly grabbed him by his hair and began fucking his mouth. His eyes flew wide open and saliva was dripping from the sides of his mouth. He gagged every time Imayoshi pushed in. He wanted to cough, but Imayoshi didn't give him anytime to do so. He felt like he was being choked, the oxygen not getting through his lungs.

"Fuck man." Imayoshi pulled out and began jacking off in front of him. When he reached his climax, his hot sticky seed splattered all over Wakamatsu's face, making the younger boy flinch. Imayoshi zipped up his pants and bent down to his level, grabbing him by the back of his neck. "Yada, yada, I got cha all dirty."

"No shit Sherlock." Wakamatsu's eyes opened wide when Imayoshi began licking his cum off of his face and thrusted his tongue inside his mouth again, forcing him to swallow and taste all of it. He hated its mucus-like texture. And he definitely hated him.

"This isn't going to be the last time, Kouske. Look forward to doing more in the future."

Imayoshi closed his locker and left the room. Wakamatsu felt a burning sensation coming up his throat. He needed to throw up.

* * *

 _To: Aomine Daiki  
From: Momoi Satsuki_

 _ **Dai-chan...senpai. He's back.**_

Kagami flinched when he heard Aomine yell. "That fucking bastard! When I fucking see him, I'll kill him for real!"

" **What's wrong?"**

Aomine let out an angry sigh, "That bloodsucker that used to be my roommate is back in school! I swear to god if he even thinks about going near- ARGH! It gets me so mad to even think about him!" Veins started to pop on his forehead and a big 'BANG' was heard when Aomine decided to punch a hole in the wall. "He still has the guts to come back, huh? I'll show him not to mess with a werewolf."

Aomine abruptly got up and headed towards the door. Kagami followed him and held onto his wrist. "Let me go. I have to go deal with this bastard."

" **Nothing good is going of come out of this. Maybe he's back as a better man. People can change. Stop being stupid and calm down, you Aho."**

"HAH?! Who are you calling Aho, you Bakagami?!"

" **Bakagami?! You're the stupid one here!"**

"Me? Stupid? Hell no! That's all you! BAKA!"

" **AHO!"**

Aomine growled at him and Kagami glared back.

They were going to be an interesting pair of roommates.

* * *

"Kasamatsu-senpai, why are all of your things packed up?" Wakamatsu asked as he was laying on the bed.

"I have to move in with that idiot, Kise."

"Why all of a sudden?"

"The housemaster said that the dean said he's assigning you a new roommate. Said the guy is going to be placed here so you guys can learn to get along or something like that."

Wakamatsu cocked his head to the side in curiosity. "Yeah, I know how you feel. I can't believe I'm going to share a room with a friggin merman of all people. Those guys try to seduce everyone and everything they can get their hands on."

"Well, good luck senpai."

"You too. We humans gotta stick together. I'll keep my sleeping bag in here, just incase that bastard Kise gets too annoying."

"Alright. See you later, senpai."

"See you, Wakamatsu."

That was a pity. He's been boarding with Kasamatsu ever since freshman year. They didn't talk a lot, but they did bond over basketball and being human and all. Kasamatsu played basketball too, but he was placed in the Kaijou division, and he's their team captain. They played against each other a few times just for fun, and Kasamatsu told him that he had potential to become a team captain.

But he was really curious. Who is his new roommate?

He heard the turning of the doorknob and looked in the direction of the door.

"I told you it wouldn't be the last time."

"You've got to be kidding me."

You guessed it folks. His new roommate is no other than Imayoshi Shoichi.

Imayoshi locked the door behind him with a wide grin and rolled in his suitcase. At the motion of him coming closer, Wakamatsu immediately sat up, alert and ready to dash if he tried to do anything. "What's this? Tryin' to run away?"

In the speed of light, Wakamatsu found himself flipped over on his own bed, his face shoved into the pillow, his hands tied behind his back, and his ass high up in the air. "W-What the fuck?!"

"Uh uh uh," Imayoshi shushed him and gropped his ass, "You gotta be quiet, or else people will hear." He slipped Wakamatsu out of his basketball shorts and snickered. "No underwear when you sleep? That's a great plus."

Wakamatsu bit the inside of his cheek and held his urge to scream when he felt a small bead being inserted into his anus. "What the fuck was that?!"

"Just a little something to help you have fun~"

"I don't want to have fun! This isn't funny, Imayoshi. Let g- _ah!_ " Wakamatsu felt a burning sensation spreading through the inside of his ass and outwards to his entire body. He felt extremely hot. Uncomfortably hot. "So...h-hot…"

"Ya see here, Kouske, if you don't have sex with me everyday, you'll feel like you're on fire. Just like you are right now. Let me see how much you want to go back to your normal body temperature. I want you to _beg_ for it."

Imayoshi freed his hands and sat down in his new bed, watching Wakamatsu in amusement as he struggled with his own mindset. Wakamatsu took off his shirt and laid down, tossing and turning as he felt like he was going through a heat stroke. "All ya gotta do is say the magic word."

Wakamatsu refused to beg for that bastard's help. He got up and slowly made his way towards the bathroom. He turned on the shower to the coldest temperature possible and stepped under the water, hoping the shower could help him relieve some the heat. But it only made it worse. The cold water against his burning body felt like washing freezing hands under hot water: it burned. Hoping to counteract the reaction, he tried turning the faucet to the highest temperature. It didn't burn, but it made him feel even hotter than before. Annoyed and frustrated, he turned it off and weakly dried himself off with a towel. Tossing the towel into the hamper, he went back into the room and sat down with his legs wide open and his arms placed past his shoulders to help him stay sitting up. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, hoping that if he stayed calm, he could get used to the heat. His lips parted open and he began to pant, as if that would make him cool down. Imayoshi was starting to get irritated now. He pressed his lips into a fine line and glared at his kouhai. It's been ten minutes already and he still hasn't begged. He's sitting with his legs wide open and his body naked, a whole meal that he could eat, if only Wakamatsu fucking begged for him to take him. He would just have to push him in that direction then. Imayoshi took off his own clothes, stripped down to his bare skin and walked over to Wakamatsu. Damn, he looked good. The junior's face was red and his eyes were slightly open, his lips parted and his tongue sticking out for a moment to wet his lips. Imayoshi placed his hand on his cheek and Wakamatsu leaned into his touch. "Mhmm...cold." He laid down and dragged the naked Imayoshi with him and hugged him close. "You're so cold…"

Imayoshi slid his hand down Wakamatsu's back, and he seemed to like that. He slid his hand down even further and slid his finger in between his buttcheeks, teasing the small hole with his freezing fingertips. He inserted one finger and Wakamatsu let out a moan close to his ear, making him hard on the spot. "You'll never make things easy for me, will ya?" As he grinded his erection into Wakamatsu's burning one, the latter closed his eyes and moved his face closer to feel the iciness of Imayoshi's face. Imayoshi moved his face closer and finally met the man in a hungry and needy kiss as he continued to finger his hole. " _Heh. Now he's more willing."_ Wakamatsu kissed back, his tongue lazily clashing with his senpai's. He hugged Imayoshi closer to him and flung his leg over his body to feel more of his ice-like body. That gave Imayoshi more access to his ass that was now having three fingers penetrating him. The amount of digits had Wakamatsu get even hornier, moaning into the kiss. He whined when the older got up. "Don't worry. Just gettin' some lube for ya." Imayoshi's signature grin was plastered back onto his face as he grabbed his camera and the lube. He went back to Wakamatsu's bed and lifted the younger's legs, spreading them apart. "Hold 'em." Wakamatsu did as he was told and wrapped his hands around his thighs, keeping them spread. As he began to lube up his own erection with one hand, he turned on his camera with his other hand and began recording. He pushed the tip of his cock inside, earning a loud moan from the kouhai beneath him. "Do you want more, Kouske?"

Wakamatsu's lust filled face looked up at Imayoshi, not even noticing that there was a camera in his hand. "Y-Yes, Senpai. P-Please… fuck me Senpai…"

Imayoshi's sinister smile grew even wider. He slammed the rest of his length inside, making Wakamatsu's back arch in return. "Y-Yes! Senpai! Ple-ahh! Fuck me harder!"

Satisfied with his footage, Imayoshi turned the camera off and tossed it onto his bed, letting his attention focus on thrusting hard into the teenager beneath him. Wakamatsu has lost all sense of mind now. The only thing that mattered to him was being able to release. "F-Fuck! Faster, Senpai! Faster!" Imayoshi happily complied as he bent down to capture Wakamatsu in another kiss, snapping his hips at a higher speed, making the bed wobble and creak below them.

"Say my name."

"Sho-ah! Mhm-!"

"Say it louder."

"...ichi!"

Imayoshi gathered all of his energy and power to ram the shit out of his kouhai's hole. "Say my _fucking_ name!"

"Ngh! Sh-Shoichi! F-Fuck, Shoichi! I'm...I'm cumming!" He held Imayoshi closer as he felt his own seed squirt out and land on his washboard abs.

Now the bed's headboard was banging into the wall as Imayoshi slammed into him for the last few times before letting his erection have a violent spasm inside of Wakamatsu's hot walls.

The sound of panting and the scent of sweat and sex filled the quiet and moonlit room as Imayoshi slipped his dick out and laid beside his kouhai. Still feeling a bit warm, Wakamatsu cuddled closer with Imayoshi's cold body. The cold-blooded vampire kissed him one last time before the both of them drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **INTENSEEEEEEEE AS FUCKKKKKKKKKKK**

 **Well i hoped you guys enjoyed that very mean and hardcore smut**

 **Please leave your reviews down below!**

 **See you all later!**


	3. Susa Yoshinori

Wakamatsu groaned in annoyance as sunlight hit his face through the slit in the curtains. Pain shot through his lower back as he attempted to sit up. He took in his surroundings and looked at the state he was in. " _What the fuck…"_

His eyes widened and his face heated up in anger and embarrassment as he recalled the memories of last night. "Imayoshi! That bastard!"

One quick look at the clock had him panicking as he struggled to get to their shared bathroom. "Fuck! I'm late for class! The prof is gonna kill me!"

He tripped over the dirtied bedsheets as he tried to get out of bed and fell right on his bum. "Fucking Imayoshi! I'm going to kill you when I see you!"

 **Elsewhere in the school…**

Imayoshi sneezed as he walked to his next class. "Someone must be talkin' trash about me. Hm."

* * *

Kagami was on his way to his physical therapy class when he had rounded a corner and bumped into a raven-haired guy with snake-like eyes. He clapped his hands together to apologize to the student, but the raven paid to mind to it. Instead, he observed Kagami with hawk-like vision and put a finger to his chin. "You look familiar...do I know you from somewhere?"

Kagami tilted his head to the side as he gave him a curious stare. With one good take at the raven's face, he shook his head.

"Hmm, I see."

The raven's attention was shifted when another black-haired guy with a creepy grin had waved at him, "Oiii~ Makoto! I'm back from bein' suspended~"

Makoto returned the creepy grin and high-fived the guy. "If it isn't my man Shouichi! Welcome back!"

The new black-haired looked at Kagami with those smiley eyes, "Who are ye talkin' to? He looks new."

"I don't know. Just bumped into him."

Shouichi smiled widely and leaned his face in closer, "And what's yer name, cutie?"

Before Kagami could even take out his phone to type anything, they were interrupted by a loud and angry shout from afar. "IMAYOSHI!"

Makoto sighed and hook his head, "Oh boy…"

Imayoshi smiled even wider (if that was even possible) as he turned around to greet the angry blond. "Wakamatsu~ Did ye get a good night's sleep?"

"Fuck you, you fucking bastard!" Wakamatsu threw his angry fist at Imayoshi's face, who swiftly avoided it. "Who said you could take advantage of me like that?!" He threw another punch and aimed for the black-haired's stomach. Imayoshi grinned and stepped to the side, taking a grip at Wakamatsu's wrist and pulled him in close, locking him in an embrace. "Uh uh uh, wouldn't want strangers learnin' about what happened last night, do ye?"

Kagami couldn't tell if Wakamatsu's face had gotten red out of embarrassment or anger, but his face was extremely red. "You fucking piece of shit! I fucking hate you! I hope you die all alone in a fucking trench and rot with fucking bird shit like the fucking piece of shit you fucking are!"

Makoto chuckled, "My oh my, what a threatening curse. Wouldn't want that to happen to you now, would you Shouichi?"

"Hehe," Imayoshi released his hold on Wakamatsu and slightly pushed him away, "Of course not. Then, I wouldn't be able to see yer cute face when I fuck ye into the mattress."

Wakamatsu's face was definitely red due to embarrassment this time. "I hate you."

"Say it to me more. It translates to 'I love ye' instead."

Makoto and Imayoshi laughed like a bunch of hyenas and left to their next class, leaving Wakamatsu and Kagami alone. Feeling awkward, Kagami rolled over to gently hold his arm to tell him that it was okay. Wakamatsu looked down at him with sad eyes, "What do you want kid?"

" **It's going to be okay. You can kick his ass one day."**

Wakamatsu let out a sad laugh, "Let's hope so. What's your name kid?"

" **Kagami Taiga. I'm a freshman here."**

"Wakamatsu Kouske. Nice to meet ya. What happened to your legs? Somebody hit them with a baseball bat or something?"

" **I was born like this. My legs don't work. But I have physical therapy classes and I hope I get to walk soon."**

Wakamatsu felt a little bad for asking that question and rubbed the back of his neck, "Well gee, I hope you can walk soon too. Were those bastards bothering you? Cause if they were, we can go and kick their asses together. Ya feel me?"

Kagami let out a soundless laughter, " **Okay, senpai."**

"You...can't speak either?"

" **Sorry...I was born mute too."**

Man was this taking an awkward turn. Wakamatsu scratched the back of his neck. "Er, well, physical therapy is on the way to my next class, which I am hella late for, so I mind as well walk you there."

" **Senpai! If you're late, you should hurry up and go!"**

He waved his hand dismissively, "Eh, that old geezer gets on my nerves anyway. It won't hurt to be late once in awhile. Come on, don't want to be the cause of a freshman being late to class."

Wakamatsu walked ahead first and Kagami followed soon after. This was actually the second time Wakamatsu got along with someone that wasn't a human and it sort of surprised him a bit. Of course if you take Imayoshi and Aomine for example, he just cannot get along with either of them, dismissing the idea of him crushing on Aomine.

They had arrived at his class and Kagami waved him goodbye. Entering the class, he saw that there weren't that many students in there. A teacher spotted him and waved for him to come over. "Kagami-kun, this is the student I was speaking of yesterday." A tall man with green hair turned around to greet him, and for some reason...holding a tanuki figure in his hand. "This is Midorima-kun, he's a sophomore, but as a healer, he has helped many students get back on their feets. Though we cannot cure you with magic, his family's methods of regaining control over your body parts again will definitely let you walk. Midorima-kun, I leave him in your care."

Midorima pushed up his glasses with bandaged fingers and gave him a sharp look, "Don't worry, Sensei. He will be able to walk in no time."

"I trust you, Midorima-kun. I wish you luck in your journey to be able to walk, Kagami-kun. Good luck."

Kagami bowed slightly with a nod of his head and the teacher went off to tend to the other students. "Alright, the faster we start, the quicker you'll be able to walk. First, we'll start off with a simple blood circulating massage to your legs. Follow me."

He rolled over, still questioning why Midorima has a tanuki figurine in his hand. The sophomore seemed to have sensed the younger's curiosity and explained himself as he had an air mage lift Kagami onto the bed. "It's my lucky item. Oha Asa lucky items increase my healing abilities, so don't be surprised to see something new with me everyday." Kagami nodded understandingly and laid down on the massage bed. Midorima chanted something from a healer script and steadied his hands over Kagami's legs. A soft white light was emitting from his palms as he began to massage Kagami's legs. "There is a time still to your legs. Strangely, your blood cells are alive, but there are no signs of circulation. It's almost as if...nevermind."

Of course, Kagami didn't know what that meant, but he assumed it was a weird thing. Midorima began his movement, gently gripping his leg muscles with his fingers in a pinching motion, gradually increasing the pressure each time. "Do you feel anything?" Kagami shook his head. "I see...we'll have to do this daily then. Until you can feel my fingers gripping at your legs, we won't do any exercises. Feel free to leave early if you'd like."

Midorima left him to report to the teacher of their new therapy plan. Kagami sat up and looked for the air mage that lifted him earlier, but the mage had already left. Damn, how was he going to get into his wheelchair? And he needed to go pee. Shit.

"Oi~ Midorima, sensei told me to drop these off for you."

Aomine!

"Just leave them on the table."

Aomine put the papers on the table. Sensing someone was staring at him, he turned his head and saw Kagami waving at him desperately. "Hey, freshmeat, what's up?"

Kagami pointed at his wheelchair and outstretched his hands in Aomine's direction. "Do you need help getting back in your chair?" He nodded vigorously. "Okay, hold on."

Aomine put his arms under Kagami's legs and scooped him up off of the bed and placed him nicely into his wheelchair. "There you go."

From the corner of his eye, Midorima observed Aomine and gave him a strange look. That jerk would never help anyone. What's the relationship between those two?

Kagami took out his phone and began typing, " **Can you help me use the bathroom?"**

Aomine became flustered, "W-What the? How am I supposed to help you do that?!"

" **You just need to hold me up so that I'm standing and I'll do everything else."** Aomine gave him a deadpanned look, "You say it like it's so easy to do."

" **It is. My brother helps me all the time."**

"Well, I'm not your brother, am I?"

" **Come on, please? I really have to go! I'll pee my pants!"**

Aomine laughed, "I'd like to see that."

Kagami glared at him and puffed out his cheeks. " **Damn you Aho, you bastard."**

"Hey! I'm your senpai! Show some respect!"

" **And I'm disabled, Now help me pee or else I'll burn your porn magazines."**

"How the hell do you know where I put them?!"

" **I'm psychic. No you dumbshit, anyone can come into our room and see the corners of the magazines sticking out from under your bed."**

Aomine grunted and pushed Kagami to the nearest bathroom. Making sure to go to the very last urinal, because Aomine wouldn't want to be caught dead helping another man pee, Aomine lifted Kagami up and pushed his wheelchair aside. "Okay, so what am I doing again?"

" **Just hug me from behind and make sure I stay standing. And I'll do the rest."**

Aomine clicked his tongue, "What the fuck? That's so fucking gay!"

" **Who fucking cares? Just do it already! And don't peek!"**

"Tch. As if I'd ever want to look at your puny dick, Baka!"

" **You're the one that has a mini dick, you Aho!"**

Just like how Kagami had explained, Aomine turned him around so that he was back-hugging him, putting in enough strength to keep him standing, but not too much as to crush his bones. Then, he proceeded to lead Kagami to stand in front of the urinal. He turned his face away in annoyance when Kagami started to unbuckle his pants. He tried to ignore the sound of Kagami's pee as it sprayed out and hit the walls of the urinal. Aomine was curious, did Kagami really have a small dick? Trying to act like he was looking at the wall, Aomine glanced downwards and his eyes opened wide. " _Holy shit! The dude's dick is as big as mine! What the fuck?!"_ Well, Kagami was tall and well built, even for a handicapped person. It would only make sense that his nether regions would be proportionate to that of his body. Kagami felt the intense stare and turned his head slightly, only to find out that Aomine's eyes were opening as big as a black hole. He blushed and quickly cleaned himself and buckled up. " _That bastard! I told him not to peek!"_ Speechless, Aomine placed Kagami back into his wheelchair and silently trudged along as he brought the blushing Kagami to his next class.

* * *

Wakamatsu hated Imayoshi. That bastard is an eyesore and a jerk. Now that he's back in school, he'll have to deal with him 24/7! Not only does he have to deal with annoying presence during lunch, but also during basketball practice, in the locker room, and during his free time in the dorm!

With basketball practice coming up, Wakamatsu only hopes that Aomine will show up and distract him from Imayoshi.

But, he received another distraction instead.

Momoi brought over a tall male with dark brown hair over to the team. "Guys, Coach is taking a temporary leave to help his wife take care of his newborn baby, so we'll be having a past Touou member coach for us in the meantime! Meet our temporary coach: Mr. Susa!"

"Nice to meet all of the new faces of the Touou division. I'm Susa Yoshinori and I will be subbing for Coach Harasawa for a few months."

Susa smiled a bit and his smile dropped a bit as his eyes landed on a certain someone.

"Senpai?"

"Kouske…"

Imayoshi observed the reactions between the two and he did not like it one bit. Whoever this Susa guy is, he better stay away from his precious toy.

After practice, everyone changed and left back to the dorm, except for Susa and Wakamatsu. The two sat side by side on a bench in the locker room, silence befalling them. Susa spoke up first, not making eye contact, "I didn't know you chose this school. I thought you would attend a regular human school."

"I d-didn't know you graduated from here…"

Susa didn't want to make Wakamatsu uncomfortable. He scooted over closer to him and held his hand and opened up an unwanted topic. "Back then...I'm sorry."

"I-It's okay, I understood your reasons."

Susa dared to look into his eyes and held his hand close to his heart, "Kouske, do you want to get back together with me?"

"Sen..pai?"

"After all those years, I tried to forget about you, but my feelings still run strong and I can't stop them. They will only die down if you don't want me anymore."

Susa was the first wolf Wakamatsu ever got along with. Susa was also his first kiss. His first boyfriend. And his first time. Susa was a good four years older than him, but that didn't stop them from falling in love with each other. Susa loved him for his rash personality, and Wakamatsu loved him for his stern, yet kind soul. After a few months, Susa decided to tell his parents about their relationship and they strongly disapproved as most families would've. They forced Susa to break it off and forget about Wakamatsu. He could never get the memory of Wakamatsu's crying face out of his mind as he told a total lie to his lover, saying that he was cheating on him with some girl, that Wakamatsu was only an experiment and that he would never seriously date a guy, especially since he was only an 8th grader. Susa's heart clenched as he turned to walk away, cursing his ability of good hearing as he was already past the school gates, but he could still hear the heart wrenching sobs of an eighth grade Wakamatsu, who was silently crying into his knees.

"I...I-!"

Susa caressed Wakamatsu's face as he leaned in closer to his lips. "Kouske, I like you. I really do. I want to be with you again and never let you go. Please be mine." He enclosed the distance between them, his big hand snaking around the younger's waist as he pulled him closer, taking the lead and deepening the kiss. Then, they parted. A deep blush formed on Wakamatsu's face, his hand softly clenching onto Susa's tie. "S-Senpai...I-I like you too."

 **Elsewhere in the dorms…**

Imayoshi's brows furrowed in annoyance. "Somethin's not right here…"

 **And that's a wrap! How do you guys like this chapter? Aomine peeks at Kagami's dragon O/O and Wakamatsu's ex has come back into the picture and why does Makoto say that Kagami looks familiar? Find out soon in the next few chapters!**

 **Oh, and i have to tell you guys, I'm the owner of the Zubby-KUN account on and there was this one kuroko no basket fic that i wrote when i was like in 5th or 6th grade and OMG it is so embarrassing AND PPL STILL WANT TO READ IT WHYYYYYYYY they were too OOC and i cringe. this is why you never read the work of a middle schooler that knows nothing of fanfics. i was such a beginner back then XDD**


	4. Imayoshi Shoichi

Kasamatsu sighed when he heard an all too familiar voice on the other side of the door.

"Who is it~?"

"Your new roommate."

The door opened to reveal a tall, blond, grinning teen. "Senpai?! You're my new roommate?!"

"Yeah, now move aside."

Kise ushered him inside and began jumping around him like an excited puppy, "This is great! Now I'll be with Senpai all the time!"

Kasamatsu groaned and thought to himself, _"I preferred rooming with Wakamatsu. Rooming with this idiot is the worst, ugh."_

Kise hugged him tightly, "The day has finally come where Senpai and I can sleep together-GAH!"

"Yeah, right!" Kasamatsu had punched him in the face, "We have separate beds for a reason!"

"Senpai, you're so mean~"

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes and unpacked his belongings.

Kise Ryouta is a merman, a second year in the Kaijou division of the basketball team and he's also on the swimming team. He's an extreme flirt and playboy, no one can escape his charm. Except, Kasamatsu. Kise always wondered why his Senpai didn't like him even a little bit. He was only a human, how can he resist such a magnetic attraction? No one in the school was safe from his charm, but why Kasamatsu?

Ever since he was the first person to resist his charm, Kise has been using all of his efforts to try and win Kasamatsu over. But none of them worked in the slightest.

Whenever he asked Kasamatsu what his ideal type was, he either showed him a nice, polite, reserved girl, or an extremely macho, roughly bearded man. Kise was not even close to any of those ideal types of his Senpai.

Kasamatsu has always publicly shown his distaste in him since he first entered the school. He swore at him, hit him when he got close, yelled at him, but never once showed him his nice side.

Just why? Why doesn't his charms work on him?

"Senpai~" Kise hugged his arm and leaned his head on Kasamatsu's shoulder, "I have a group date with some of the girls from the cheerleading team. Do you want to come with?"

Kasamatsu had froze for a second before rejecting his proposal. "No."

 _"Why did he freeze?"_

Truth be told, Kasamatsu was extemely bad at talking, looking, or even being near any female.

Kise whined, "Aw come on, Senpai! It'll be fun~OW!"

He hit Kise on the head and shoved him off of his arm, "I don't want to go to your stupid fucking group dates!"

"Okay, Senpai! I understand!"

* * *

 _"Senpai...I like you too."_ was what Wakamatsu wanted to reply back with, but it was about that time of night. The time that stupid Imayoshi inserted that fucked up pill inside of his ass. Now his body was starting to get uncomfortably warm again.

"Kouske?"

"I'm sorry, Senpai."

Susa smiled sadly, "I see...it's that vampire on the team right? His scent was all over you. I guess...it's good that you moved on. If you ever need emotional support, I'll always be here for you."

"Thank you, Senpai."

Susa stood up to leave, "See you later kid."

Wakamatsu let out a sigh of relief. Him and that vampire bastard weren't dating, but if it made Susa leave quickly, then sure. He didn't want Susa to see him in this state.

"Ah..."

His body temperature is rising even more. He has to get back to the dorm fast.

Quickly gathering his things, Wakamatsu ran for the dorms and made his way up to their shared room. When he opened the door, Imayoshi was on his bed, scrolling through his laptop while munching on some chips. Wakamatsu locked the door behind him and threw his duffel bag on the ground.

"Welcome back."

The younger couldn't speak, he could only focus on getting back to his regular body temperature. He climbed onto Imayoshi's bed and hugged him,letting his cheeks feel the coolness of the older's neck.

"Is it that time already? Alrighty, time to get to work then."

Imayoshi put his laptop away and his chips in the trash. He licked the crumbs from his fingers and pried Wakamatsu off of his body, pushing him down onto the bed.

"I haven't even started yet. Why are ye' cryin'?"

Wakamatsu looked away and took off his shorts for him. "Just hurry up. I want to go to sleep."

The older raised his brow at the strange reaction, but said nothing off it and followed his human's wishes.

Imayoshi caressed Wakamatsu's face, leaning in to kiss him. "Somethin's off about ye'. What's wrong?"

The younger scoffed, "As if you'd care."

"Awe, that hurt my feelin's. Of course I care. If I didn't, I'd let ye suffer."

 _"I am suffering you bloodsucking bastard."_

"It's nothing! Just hurry up already!"

"This heat is making ye quite fiesty. Why can't we take it nice and slow?"

"Because I don't love you. It's not passionate sex if you don't love each other."

That statement seemed to have triggered something within Imayoshi. Wakamatsu almost regretted saying anything. Almost.

The elder's face turned dark and his eyes weren't sparkling anymore. His voice was no longer cocky and high, it became so deep that Wakamatsu couldn't believe the words were coming out of the same person.

"Fine. You want it to end quickly, huh? Then, I'll do just that."

The younger's eyes widened and began gasping for air. Imayoshi had suddenly grabbed him harshly by the neck, gripping his throat so tight that he could barely breathe. "I-Ima-!"

Without any warning or preparation, the older thrusted into him, the younger's back arching, reacting to the pain. Over and over, with not a care in the world, Imayoshi kept on thrusting in and out of him, blocking all noises from getting to his brain.

The sudden penetration and rushing friction tore his entrance, blood dripping onto Imayoshi's bed sheets.

"Ima-y-yoshi! S-Stop...please..."

He pounded harder and faster into him until his release. Then, lightly cleaned himself and put on his clothes, gathering his school materials for tomorrow. "I'm not sleeping here tonight."

Before he left the room, he stopped to say, "And get your ass to your own bed."

Wakamatsu bit his lip as he attempted to get to the bathroom to clean himself. He wanted to cry. Ever since that bastard's suspension was lifted, only bad things had been happening to him. Today might've been the worst thing so far.

After getting dressed and cleaning the room, and successfully getting on his bed, Wakamatsu made a call.

 ** _"Good evening, this is the attendance office. How may I help you?"_**

"Hey, this is Wakamatsu Kouske, third year. I'm just calling in sick for tomorrow."

 _ **"Your voice does sound a bit hoarse. I will inform your teachers and your coach of the absence. Get well soon."**_

"Thank you."

 _ **"Have a good evening."**_

Wakamatsu let out a deep breath and went to sleep.

* * *

Hanamiya opened the door and raised his brow. "Oh? Shoichi, what are you doing here?"

"What? I can't sleep over in my best friend's room?"

Imayoshi made his way into Hanamiya's room and sat down on his bed, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Isn't right now about time you and Wakamatsu-"

"Don't bring that up. I don't want to hear about him tonight."

Hanamiya sat down beside him and observed him. "Shoichi, look at me."

Imayoshi turned to face him, and that confirmed his theory. _"As I thought...his eyes are blank. He's probably not going to remember anything when he wakes up tomorrow."_

"You want a glass of wine?"

"Yeah."

Only certain races were allowed to drink young, according to the laws of their respective races. Races like vampires were allowed to drink once they turned 14, humans 21, werewolves 18, and so on and so forth.

Hanamiya can't remember the last time they got a chance to sit quietly and enjoy some expensive aged wine.

"Tell me, Makoto..."

"Hm?"

"Do two things need to love each other in order to have passionate sex?"

 _"Must be something Wakamatsu said, that fool."_

"Of course not. If you want passionate sex, you just have to seek fun and thrill."

 _"This can be my chance."_

"If you want passionate sex, I can give it to you."

"Oh, really?"

Hanamiya finished the last of his wine and pushed the glass aside, getting on top of Imayoshi. "Really."

* * *

"Oi! Kagami! Wait up!"

Kagami turned around to stick out his tongue and grinned as he rolled away from his roommate.

"That bastard! He thinks he can just run away with the last 50 Maji burgers?! Not if I'm here to stop him! Get back here! We're supposed to share!"

Aomine finally caught up to the younger and grabbed his wheelchair by the handles.

"We equally paid for that shit, so I better be eating 25 Maji burgers when we get back to the dorms!"

 **"Fine~"**

Kagami dug into the bag of burgers and unwrapped one for Aomine, holding it up for him to bite. Then, he took a bite out of it himself.

"Hey! That was my burger!"

 **"It's fine! We're sharing, right?"**

Aomine let out a hufff and grumbled about something about Kagami stealing his food.

 **"I do not! We always Dutch pay for food!"**

Well, he got him there.

Aomine suddenly had on a sly grin and leaned down to whisper into Kagami's ear, "But hey, who would've thought you had such a big dick?"

The younger stopped munching and Aomine could see the blush filling up his entire face. Then, he aggressively typed something into his note app and shoved it in his face.

 **"I TOLD YOU NOT TO LOOK YOU PERVERT!"**

Aomine started laughing and Kagami looked at him angrily. "Okay! I'm sorry! I just couldn't help it! You should be proud! You're almost as big as me!"

What was this idiot saying?

 **"Are you trying to boast about your size?"**

"No~ I'm just trying to say, I'm better than you in everything, therefore, I earn an extra burger."

 **"Well, I'm smarter and always do your homework that you should be doing by yourself, so I earn an extra 5 burgers!"**

"Well, I alwayshelp you pee _and_ poop, so I deserve 10 extra burgers!"

 **"Well, I always clean up after your mess, so I deserve 15 extra burgers!"**

And they argued all the way until they got to their room. And by that time, they had already eaten the burgers along the way.

"Now what? We already ate everything."

 **"Shower."**

"Oh right. But hey," Aomine wiggled his eyebrows and smirked, "This is the first time we'll be showering together, huh?"

 **"Don't try anything stupid you pervert Aho!"**

Aomine laughed again and lifted Kagami off of his wheelchair. "Don't be shy, just take off everything! I've already seen your dick, so there's nothing to be embarrassed about anymore!"

In the blink of an eye, Aomine was butt-naked, making sure Kagami saw the length and the girth of his resting 3rd leg.

 **"Jesus! Have some shame!"**

"No can do. There is no shame in a guy's dictionary. Now let's go shower!"

Aomine carried Kagami bridal-style to the bathroom and set him down on a stool. "Alright, so you can just wash whatever you can reach and I'll do the rest. But first, scrub my back."

Kagami rolled his eyes, but grabbed the sponge anyway and started washing the back of Aomine who came to sit in between his legs.

Because Kagami couldn't talk, and Aomine can't see if the younger was nodding or shaking his head to his questions, there was a bit of an awkward silence. Quite bored, Aomine twiddled with his fingers, waiting for the younger to finish scrubbing his back.

Kagami tapped his shoulder to say he was done. Aomine turned around and totally forgot that he told Kagami to be fully naked, so he almost had a heart attack seeing Kagamis member so close to his face.

He cleared his throat and grabbed the sponge from Kagami and started scrubbing the younger's legs.

Aomine was sitting criss-crossed, so his thing was just hanging out there. Kagami didn't know where to look. Like, shit. It was **huge**. As Aomine was nearing his own crotch, the older came to a halt and looked up at him, a light tint of red dusting his cheeks, "Do you wanna do that part by yourself, or?"

Kagami blushed and took the sponge to clean his own private area. Aomine stood up to get the shampoo and conditioner. He turned around and Kagami had already started to clean himself down there. He was being gentle with himself, and that sight...sorta turned him on? _"No, no, no. Get a hold of yourself!"_

Aomine shook the thoughts out of his head and sat behind Kagami. "So this tail of yours, do you wash it like you wash your hair?"

Kagami nodded. "Well, I'll help you wash it then. Must be tiring to keep on reaching back here."

Aomine squeezed some shampoo into his palm and spread it all over Kagami's tail. The cold sensation sent a shiver through the younger's spine. Aomine's nimble fingers rubbed on his tail, creating a lather of shampoo. Soon, Kagami couldn't concentrate on cleaning the rest of his body because the motion just felt too...good. And to make matters worse, Aomine also volunteered to wash his hair and his sensitive wolf ears, where any touch could make him crumble into an abyss of pleasure.

Aomine rubbed Kagami's ear in between his thumb and index finger, sending pulsing sensations to his brain. His tail began wagging from side to side, making contact with the member of the person behind him.

"O-Oi, Kagami. Watch where you wag that tail of yours." Kagami couldn't hear him. Aomine leaned forward to look at him and found that the younger had closed his eyes in bliss, and he was erect.

 _"No way...don't tell me he's getting off just by me scrubbing his ears?! B-But I mean, his tail against my cock does feel good... I wonder if he'll notice me jacking off against his tail?"_

Slowly, Aomine rubbed his cock along the length of Kagami's tail, letting the furry extension wrap around it. _"Does he realize his tail is wrapping around my dick?"_

He thrusted a tad bit faster, letting his hands roam lower onto Kagami's body, from his head, to his shoulders, and down to his chest. _"Ugh, Mai-chan..."_

Kagami let his tongue roll out as he started panting, Aomine's fingers rubbing and flicking at his nipples, pinching at it as if he had milk to spare. Kagami's hands had a mind of its own and reached for his cock, stroking it tenderly.

Aomine quickened his pace a bit more, with his thrusting and his fingering. _"Fuck, this feels good."_

Kagami couldn't handle Aomine's nipple play anymore, but his body was _**living**_ for it. He threw his head back against Aomine's chest, his tongue still out and panting.

Aomine opened his eyes and saw Kagami leaning on him, and with such a lust-filled face, Aomine didn't hold back. He dove down and locked his kouhai's lips in a sloppy kiss, his hands joining Kagami's, helping him jerk off.

They were both reaching a climax, their movements gradually becoming faster and faster.

"Fuck!"

The both of them came, their white semen splurting outwards.

Coming down from his high, Aomine rested his forehead on Kagami's shoulder.

Finally coming back to their senses, they both thought the same thing:

 ** _"Shit."_**

* * *

Imayoshi woke up with a yawn and rubbed his eyes, blinking a couple times before realizing that he was not in his own room. Hanamiya had just finished showering and had come out of the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel. "You're awake?"

"Eh? What am I doin' in yer room?"

"You were drinking wine with me last night. So I let you sleep here."

"Ah, okay."

"Hurry and wash up, or you'll be late."

Imayoshi pushed the blanket aside and swung his legs over the bed to stand. _"Eh? My hips feel a bit sore. Must be from fucking Kouske, gihi."_

After getting dressed, the both of them headed off for classes.

As third years, the seniors had a shit ton of classwork to do. But of course, Imayoshi didn't give a damn. He may not look like it, but he scored top five academically within the school. That was the only reason why he was suspended and not expelled for what he did to Wakamatsu the year before.

Classes went by quickly, and that was good because he couldn't wait to tease Wakamatsu about last night. Not that he remembered what happened anyway.

The bell for the last period rang and the students dashed out. Imayoshi took his time to think of how to tease the younger in the locker room and during practice as he walked to the gym. But to his dismay, he wasn't there. However, Aomine was actually at practice this time. When the second year sent violent glares his way, his smile widened and he waved back.

Walking onto the huge court, Coach Susa approached him. "Can I help ye, coach?"

"You're usually with Kou- Wakamatsu-kun, right?"

"Yeah, why'd ye ask?"

"Just tell him I said get well soon."

"Get well soon? For what?"

"You should know, right? He called in sick today."

Imayshi's eyebrows furrowed and his eyes narrowed, _"So that's why Wakamatsu wasn't in the locker room."_

"Okay, coach."

He headed over to the bench to grab his phone. **"Hey, you called in sick today?"**

No response.

"Humans are so frustratin'."

Throughout the entire practice, Aomine was glaring at him, not letting him out of sight. Imayoshi knows Aomine hates him to the core, but today was especially strange. He stared at him so hard that Imayoshi felt like there was a fire burning a hole in his stomach. What was his problem today?

Afterwards, Susa held him back a bit longer to talk about training regimens and new tactics, which took another hour. Imayoshi was imatiently waiting for Susa to finish and hoped that Momoi would continue talking to the coach and let him leave first, but nope. That's the duty of a captain for you.

In a hurry, he shoved all of his clothes into his duffel bag and and quick-stepped to the dorms.

"Kouske, I'm home~"

Wakamatsu was in bed, with the blankets completely covering his body. With no reaction coming from the younger, Imayoshi sighed and tossed his duffel bag onto his bed and sat down on Wakamatsu's bed, slightly pulling down the blanket to reveal his head. "Oi, are ye really sick?"

He put his hand on the younger's forehead, and the temperature felt normal for a human.

"Oi, are ye awake?" he gently nudged him, "Oi~"

The sleeping teen let out a muffled groaned and slowly blinked his eyes open. "Go away..."

"Ye got a sore throat or somethin'?"

Imayoshi wanted to pet his hair, but the younger slapped it away, sitting up in the process. "I said go away!"

He had tears in his eyes and there was a big hand-shaped bruise wrapped around his neck. "I fucking hate you! Get away from me!"

His eyes opened wide and his voice got caught in his throat, "D-Did I...Did I do that?"

"You still have the nerve to ask me what you've done? That's a cold-blooded bastard for ya!"

"Kouske, I'm-"

"Don't come near me."

All he could see his eyes were the emotions of hurt, betrayal, and fear. The idiot that he knew was never like this.

"I don't know why you always want to hurt me and make me feel ashamed of myself. There are millions of humans to toy around with! Why does it have to be me?"

"Kouske, I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

Imayoshi hugged him tightly and he retaliated and punched him, hit him, attempting to make him let go. "Let go of me!"

"Kouske, I'm really sorry. I didn't know what came over me. I'm really, really, really sorry, Kouske."

"Why are you doing this?! Let me go!"

Imayoshi hugged him closer, "I like you, Kouske."

Wakamatsu froze. What did he just say?

"I didn't mean for it to be like this, really. I like you, Kouske. I like you a lot. I promise I won't do it ever again. I'll give you the antidote. So please, forgive me."

* * *

 **and bam**

 **so i started another fic but it's Nijihai and surprisingly, Aokaga wont be in there but Kisekaga and Aowaka will its called The Last Little Lion so please check it out!**


End file.
